


Loved Four Times...

by baumkuchen_hime



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Other, Rare Pairings, arakasa, araleo, araritsu, enstars - Freeform, izuara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baumkuchen_hime/pseuds/baumkuchen_hime
Summary: Each Knight loves their Queen in their own way, and Arashi feels them same.
Relationships: Narukami Arashi/Sakuma Ritsu, Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi, Narukami Arashi/Suou Tsukasa, Narukami Arashi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 39





	1. Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick set of drabbles for Arashi's birthday, I love Knights poly and it needs to be talked about more!!!

_He just looks so cute_. Arashi quietly watches their young leader eat his parfait, on a daily basis Tsukasa tries very hard to fight his sweet cravings. Usually he pops in a hard candy, always offering a piece to his members who all take one except Arashi.

_I have to watch my figure, Tsukasa-chan_. They would always reply and politely turn down, instead poking at Tsukasa’s round cheeks. Arashi couldn’t help it, the look in the little strawberry colored boys eyes was too cute to resist.

“Narukami-senpai?” Tsukasa snaps Arashi back into reality. “Do...I have food on my face?”

“Hm? Just a little. But nothing egregious.”

“Oh, well...you keep looking over at me and I wanted to be sure I wasn’t unsightly. I know you don’t like eating sweets, usually I wait until after practice but I wanted to go attend the cafe with you because of their new dessert menu and-”

Arashi leans over, pressing a finger to their young leaders lips. “Fufufu Tsukasa-chan, you don’t have to feel shy around me. Please just be yourself.” They sit back down, a dab of cream from Tsukasa’s face on their finger. Seeing him already blushing, they take a chance to tease by licking the leftover residue on their finger. “Mmm, this was very good.”

Tsukasa turns away, trying to hide his blush with his hand. “Well, it is their best selling item with the new menu.”

“I wasn’t talking about the parfait.” Arashi winks.

Tsukasa sinks into his chair, hiding his face from his senpai. _How unsightly for a leader to be so easy_.


	2. Thrills Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu loves his lap pillow, aka Arashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short Ritsu, the tired vampire hiding that ikemen personality fufufufu.

“Ritsu-chan, class is going to start soon.” Arashi pets Ritsu’s head, the latter had fallen asleep on their lap.. 

“Mmmm, Nacchan is too comfortable and school desks are cold. Why would I leave for that?” Ritsu makes himself comfier, wrapping his arm around Arashi’s waist which results in a small gasp from them.

This was a habit that started a while ago, when winter ends and the kotatsu isn’t out Ritsu will usually grab a body for warmth. Mao was always busy with Trickstar, Leo never sat still long enough to make for a comfortable sleeping spot, and the other two members were too busy wanting to get rehearsal done. Arashi however never turns him down.

Arashi laughs. “You have to attend class, that’s the reason we’re here at school in the first place.” They turn Ritsu’s face to look up at them, his eyes stay shut and relaxed. “If you were to leave, you wouldn’t have my lap to sleep on anymore.”

Ritsu’s eyes open wide. He gets up and pounces on Arashi, gently pinning them down to the ground. He leans down. “Don’t ever leave me Nacchan, you are my comfortable lap to sleep on and the warmth I always need.” 

Arashi, shocked, lifts their hand to pet Ritsu’s face. “Then be a good boy and remember to attend class, I love hardworking ones the best.” They smile. Ritsu kisses their hand, he opens his mouth to take a nibble but the final bell rings. 

“Fine, I’ll go for Nacchan.” He gets up, helping his queen to their feet. “But you better be here later too.” He leaves, not noticing Arashi covering their face with both hands to hide the blood rushing to their face.

“Vampires sure are lovely.”


	3. Make You So Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Sena likes to be spoiled, he just will never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sena's turn! I like to bully him, even with kindness.

“Thank you all for your hard work.” Arashi waves at the staff, wiping their face of sweat. This shoot was very demanding, having to emulate ballroom dancing for a new watch advertisement. “Designers have the oddest ideas sometimes…” They think out loud, walking into the greenroom to see Senna hunched over in the corner, a towel covering his head. 

“Neenee, Izumi-chan. The shoot is over, if you want to get ready to go home you can.” Arashi talks to them, but no reply. Usually they would get an annoyed but clear answer that they were listening. “Izumi-chan, are you okay? Do you need a medic to look you over-”

“Leave me alone!” Sena bites back, showing their red and puffy face. Was he crying? Arashi thought, concerned as their partner wipes his face with the towel. “I’m just...tired. I didn’t think we had to dance for a shoot today.”

“But we’re models, anything can happen. Besides, we dance almost everyday for practice.”

Sena looks away. “Well...ballroom dancing is different from what we do.” He blushes.

“Izumi-chan...you...are so cute!” Arashi pulls in Sena for a hug. The latter must have been crying from frustration and refused to show it to anyone on staff, let alone his unit mate.

“H-Hey! Let go I don’t need you hugging me!” He tries to push back but Arashi is naturally stronger than him. 

“I can’t help it, when you show a side I’ve never seen I just want to eat you up.” Arashi pets his head, letting Sena lean into his stomach and hug him back. “You worked hard today, good job.”

Sena hugs Arashi tighter, taking in his scent. Honey, the same cologne we promoted months ago. “Thank you...for your continued support.” He muffles into their stomach.

They stay like that for a while, not noticing the panicked assistant run in and out after seeing their display.

“Models sure are shameless.”


	4. Your Jewel Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King and Queen have a moment in the practice room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Leo, sorry I suck at summaries and titles lol.

The school was very peaceful at night, nobody rushing around or pushing like Arashi was used to. They had forgotten their phone, of all things, and only remembered when realizing it hadn’t gone off for a few hours.

“Mmm, I hope I’m right and it’s in here.” Arashi mulls over, opening up to a pitch black practice room. They switch on the lights, screaming as a body lies seemingly cold on the ground. “Ah!...Ou-sama, don’t do that please.” They walk over and kneel down to poke Leo’s sleeping face. The drool stops and he moans, stretching like a cat waking up from a nice sunned nap. 

“Naru, I said I would go home after closing my eyes.”

“That was five hours ago.” 

“Eh?...Well, Ruka said this morning she would go to a friend’s house to stay over.” Leo stretches again. “I can just grab some bread on the way home. Say Naru, were you worried about me?” He stands up and grins at Arashi.

Arashi giggles. “More so I was worried I lost my phone, but turns out a cat was sleeping on it.”

“Huh?” 

Arashi points to the ground, their phone sitting in the same spot Leo had been sleeping for the past few hours. Leo laughs, grabbing the phone and holding it out on his palm.  
“Queen Naru, I will return your most desired item...after one request.”

“Oh, Ou-sama of the overslept kingdom, what could you possibly want from me that you have not already taken?” Arashi motions as if they were to faint.

Leo smirks, taking their hand and holding to his lips. “A simple kiss.”

Arashi blushes. “How indecent, they is no such thing as a ‘simple kiss’.”

Leo moves in closer and kisses Arashi, somehow passionate and gentle all at once. Arashi wraps their arms around his shoulders, Leo gently pulling Arashi in by their hips. The King and Queen release their kiss. “Naru, what’ll happen when I’m no longer the King? Will you still be my Queen?”

Arashi smiles, kissing Leo on his forehead. “For many years we have gone through many Kings in our unit. But the Queen will never forget any of them.”

Leo groans, sinking into Arashi’s chest. “Neeeee, I wanted Naru to say ‘you are the only Ou-sama I need!’ Or something like that.” 

Arashi tsks. “Now now, I’m Queen for a reason other than I’m gorgeous.” They straighten themselves up and grab Leo’s hand. “Come on, we can have a late dinner at my home.” 

They hold hands and walk into the night together, the Kingdom of Knights would always be guarded by the Unstoppable Queen.

“Ah! I forgot my phone again!”


End file.
